List of the Supernatural
This page is being depreciated as each item gets its own page. When everything is reduced to a title it will be deleted. Tesral 07:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bal-nor-pell Babylonian god of disease and rot. "Lord of the Flies". Attempted an overthrow of Anu and failed. Finally met his fate in Babylonian Astrologer when the rituals he through would free him from his long imprisonment turned out to destroy his name. VC_Babylonian_Astrologer Darkness at the Bottom of the World A darkness that exists deap in the Marianas trench. We don't know, we don't WANT to know, leave it alone. The Girls Three young women murdered under ritual circumstances. They were found buried under the basement floor of a burned out house. Blessing and releasing their trapped and tortured souls was a major working. They are believed to be the work of Coven X. Greyhawken Powers Primal beings of considerable power, far too many to list. Some are our friends. Earl Harvy Ghost of a murdered Vista City Cop. Matter closed. VC_Ghost_Earl Project Beowulf A Norwegian Dragon dig out by the Nazis in WWII. It did not end will for them. Solomon Magistar A revanent that reported in his own death. VC_Babylonian_Astrologer Marchdever A deeply sick and evil red Voodun rite. VC_Grave_Digger Menhabaall Greyhawken demon cast to Earth. It was a bit of trouble. VC_Magic_Plague Salamander A fire elemental of a more free willed nature. Encountered in VC_Demonic_Bank_Robbers Schattenklaue "Shadow claws" They are recent on the scene, only showing up in the last few centuries. Team Alpha Horror Recorded during the clean up of Team Alpha sites. VCPD officers responding to a reported detonation in a local abandoned quarry found one living subject (female) badly burned and contaminated with various toxic substances. In her few lucid moments in the ten days it took her to die of her wounds and poisoning she reported encountering what sounded like pre-Columbian skeletal warriors lead by a Myan or Aztec looking undead priest. The detonation was the Team alpha Agents themselves destroying their own complex to keep these things from getting loose. Bureau 13 further buried the ruins after the toxic spill was cleaned up. No effort has been made to reopen and enter what might be left of the complex. The Seven Deadly Sins Demons loosed on the world in medieval timers. The source of the taint, VC_Demon_Hunters "Sparky" the Dog Undead dog encountered during the Vista City mana storm. Responsible for three cases of insanity. Believed to be the work of Coven X. Unknown Caster Being unknown moving in a horde of Zombies. These were not the typical semi-willed, brain-eating, infectious Zombies, but a shambling mass of difficult to put down creatures. They literally had to be basted apart to stop them. The caster is believed to be hidden in the pile. It was responsible for the death of two agents. The caster is believed to have been destroyed in the napalm attack. The phylactery of the lich in question was located and destroyed shortly after Anthony arrived to deal with the trade agreement talks. The Zombies were explained by Willis Blackmane. Typical of Greyhawken zombies they are will-less magically animated corpses. They are tough and difficult to put down, however they are not infectious. Created zombies are also slow. They do not eat and typically do not wear out. A Zombie placed as a guard, for example, will last centuries, the negative energy animated it preserving the body. VC_Superstition_Mountains Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Lists